


dancing all night

by bukkunkun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira Doesn't Deserve This, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Dancing Lessons, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Persona Interactions, Pining, Self-Indulgent, btw that implied shukita is onesided im so sorry yusuke maybe in the next fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: (not associated with the rhythm game, but dear god do i want it. atlus, give me p5 dancing all night i will give you My Cold Hard Cash)“Hey, dude.” Ryuji elbowed his side. “That reminds me. I haven't seen Arsene in a while.”Akira hesitated, and he rubbed his arm.“Akira?” Yusuke asked, squeezing his shoulder.“Arsene is not present.”a boy misses his persona and asks for him back.





	dancing all night

**Author's Note:**

> **EDIT: I FUCKING CALLED IT I I FUCKIGNGNGNGN CALLED IT[P5 DANCING STAR NIGHT, SPRING 2018](https://t.co/90W9b6uu3j)**
> 
> man did fusing arsene with another persona fuck you up because goddamn did it fuck me up fuck you kaneshiro i had to fuse arsene with someone to get someone better to beat your ass. 
> 
> spoilers up to the fourth palace because that's where i am right now lmfao
> 
> not canon compliant and very self-indulgent. i just wanted to have these kids find family in their personas and im weeping gently thinking about akechi and the fact that i completely forgot to add him here but w h a t e v e r please take this
> 
> can be considered shippy or not shippy. personally intended to be shippy. arsene/akira is rubbing off on me. so is joker/akira,,
> 
> oh yes btw i have this persisting hc that joker =/= akira, they're different personalities in the same body. thanks

It had started one summer afternoon, when the heat was far too unbearable, and they were all lounging at their ‘hideout’ at the accessway at Shibuya Station. Yusuke, declaring he had had enough, let himself get dared by Ryuji to summon his Persona and conjure himself up shards of ice.

“Goemon, come forth.” He declared in that ever-dynamic voice of his, and for a long moment, nothing happened. Ryuji had begun to laugh uncontrollably when much to their surprise they heard _another_ voice laughing alongside him.

Though they couldn't see him, they already knew who it was, having heard his voice countless times in the Metaverse.

“Captain Kidd?” Ryuji gasped, and he whirled around to look at nothing—at least, to his friends. The young man himself saw the Persona floating behind him, grinning widely back at him. “Captain Kidd!” Ryuji cheered, and high-fived him, though the action made him look silly to anyone else watching.

“A hilarious attempt, my boy!” The persona laughed, and everyone heard him. “Goemon won't wake up to a little whisper like that! Show him how it's done!”

“I will _not_ tear out my dry throat in the middle of this godawful heat.” Yusuke deadpanned at the Persona he couldn't see, and Makoto, leaning weakly on the pillar, nodded in tired agreement.

“He most certainly will not. That is horrendously undignified.” Goemon’s voice was surprising to all of them, booming louder than Captain Kidd’s did in their ears, and the Phantom Thieves all flinched, save for Yusuke, who nodded in agreement with his Persona.

“Yes, some common sense—” he paused, and lit up. “Oh, Goemon. Why did you not arrive at my summon?” He asked, turning to look at the Persona only he could see.

“I have never left your side, Yusuke.” He deadpanned. “Come, will it be a Mabufu for all of your companions or a simple Bufu for yourself?”

The team all shared nervous looks, and Yusuke chuckled. “Just a Bufu, please. This is but a dare, after all.”

“A dare it may be, but a request from you is a command for me.” Goemon gave him a bow, and Yusuke glowed a shimmering blue. His expression melted into relief, and he sagged against his Persona’s side.

“Ah, blessed cold.” He sighed, and immediately Makoto and Ann yanked him close to themselves, the two girls sighing in relief as well.

“You're so cold, Yusuke,” Makoto sighed. “Having ice powers are great…”

Ryuji withered. “The two of you are such users.” He deadpanned, and Captain Kidd nodded along with him. Morgana shook his head, and if a cat could pout, he was doing just that right then.

“We can control the wind, right, Zorro?” He turned to look at his Persona suddenly just beside him, and he nodded.

“Observe.” He said curtly, and the wind blew around them, unnaturally strongly for a semi-open space in the accessway.

“Ah, cold!” Ann cheered, putting Yusuke in the wind’s way. “It's like putting an ice cube in front of your electric fan!”

“I don't think that's a proper way to use him, honey.” Carmen frowned behind her, and Ann squeaked, violently yanking Yusuke away from her, and Akira moved forward to catch him, smiling apologetically. “Oh, Ann, my dear. Now _that's_ no way to use a man either.”

“C-Carmen!” She cheered, “You're here too!”

Makoto took a look around, and smiled at the space behind Akira’s shoulder. “Johanna.”

“Makoto.” She replied, and the whirr of engines sounded, earning her giggles from the brunette.

They all turned to look at Akira, whose smile was rather insincere—almost _sad._

“Hey, dude.” Ryuji elbowed his side. “That reminds me. I haven't seen Arsene in a while.”

Akira hesitated, and he rubbed his arm.

“Akira?” Yusuke asked, squeezing his shoulder.

“Arsene is not present.” Zorro said, and they all jumped. “He has not been with us since the fall of the pervert’s Palace.”

Ryuji gaped at Akira. “Dude, where’s your Persona? I-I mean, yeah, you’d been using those other masks you got, but what about Arsene?”

Akira kept his gaze away. “I… had to send him off.”

Makoto frowned. “Send him off? You could do that?”

Akira shrugged shakily. “Y-yeah, like when I have too many masks on me, I have to release one to make room for the new one?”

“We’ve never seen you release Arsene.” Ann pouted.

“Not that he would be willing to leave, I’d imagine.” Yusuke agreed. “Truthfully, I had wondered why you do not have a Persona the way the rest of us do. They always cycled, and there were always new ones joining your party.”

Akira rubbed his arm. “It’s a long story.” He explained unhelpfully, and his friends shared nervous looks. That was all they managed, though, when he shook his head. “I-I’m feeling lightheaded, sorry. I’m gonna go home.”

He bundled Morgana up in his arms and hurried away, leaving them there worriedly looking at his retreating back.

* * *

It wasn’t like he had much of a _choice_ , really. Arsene _was_ his, and _his alone_ , but the fight with Kamoshida had pushed Akira to do what he hadn’t initially considered doing in the Velvet Room.

He'd been worried. Reckless, almost. It was their first time going into the fray like that, and Akira wasn't sure of many things. Ryuji and Ann both let him know how scared they were, of dying, of failure—hell, _he_ was scared of the same things too. Even more, perhaps.

But he was their leader, and leaders do not crumble. Leaders make tough decisions. Leaders break their hearts to fix the hearts of others.

That day they secured the route to the treasure, Akira entered the Velvet Room looking for a solution to his growing worry and fear that he would not defeat Kamoshida. He spoke with Igor and the warden twins as always, but as he was given the choices to make, his eyes zeroed in on a powerful Persona he could make from executions.

At the time, it was a saving grace. Joker whispered his agreement at the back of his mind.

 _This can kill that bastard,_ he had said. _We can win with this Persona._

Akira had wanted it. Joker had wanted it.

Arsene… agreed to it.

He hadn't realised until it was too late, handing over his masks easily to the twins to sort through, but then Arsene appeared before him and he knew he had made a mistake.

He hurried to the bars, the phantom feeling of Joker’s hand on his shoulders in a weak attempt to calm him, and he reached out for his Persona.

Not _a_ Persona, _his_ Persona.

Arsene said his goodbyes to him, but the rush of emotion in his ears drowned out the rest of the happenings.

_“I shall always be at your side.”_

He hadn't realised he had been crying until Arsene himself reached inside his prison to catch a teardrop on his long, knife-like fingers.

_“Shed no tears. We will meet again.”_

When, he wanted to ask, but Joker finally materialised to silence him with a red-gloved hand over his mouth. Akira looked at his other self, and he simply shook his head.

He resigned himself to watch silently as Arsene stood proudly behind the guillotine. Another Persona—Akira’s memory, hazy with tears, erased its colours into a smudge of blue—was at the other guillotine, looking dejected.

Arsene stood tall through it all, and that was what made it hurt more.

Unlike the other Persona, he didn't struggle at all, not under the cover the twins put on him, not as the blades fell on him.

A new Persona greeted him, but numbness was all Akira felt. Joker welcomed it graciously on his behalf.

* * *

Akira's eyes shot open, and he realised Morgana had been licking his tears away.

“Is there something wrong?” He asked, purring comfortingly as he pressed against Akira’s side. “You've been acting strange since Arsene disappeared. What happened between the two of you?”

That had been a while back, Akira realised, and yet Morgana had said nothing about it. He hugged the cat close to himself, burying his face in his fur.

“No, it's fine. I'm—I'm okay, just—just…”

Arsene’s tall, proud stance flashed through his mind.

_“I shall always be at your side.”_

Akira flinched, whimpering softly.

“Nightmare.”

Morgana hummed in concern. “Akira…”

“Can I hug you?” He asked brokenly. “ _Please?_ ”

Morgana uneasily nodded, and cuddled close to him.

“It's gonna be okay.” He said softly. “You must be tired. Just go back to sleep.”

“Y-yeah, okay…” Akira mumbled, and did his best to relax as Morgana turned in his arms to settle into a more comfortable position.

“Zorro?” He asked softly, and the soft blue glow of the Persona’s flames lit the room with a dim light. “Garu, please.”

“As you wish.”

Akira fell asleep to the sensation of cool wind kissing his skin, drying the tracks of tears Morgana missed, and the heaving, creaking ache in his chest that never left ever since Arsene did.

* * *

“So my mom’s been making comments about how our electric bill is going down lots lately.” Ryuji grinned as he and Akira walked together to school. “You'll never guess why.”

“T’was us!” Captain Kidd bellowed from where he floated behind Ryuji, and the blond laughed.

“I told ya not to give it away first!” He laughed, but he let the pirate tousle his hair affectionately. “You're such a dweeb, Captain Kidd.”

“Ah, but I am _your_ dweeb,” the Persona replied, clearly not knowing what it meant, but it coaxed a fond smile onto Akira’s face.

“You had Captain Kidd power your house instead?” Akira asked, and Ryuji beamed at him.

“Figured I would help mom around any way I could.” He said. “Captain Kidd doesn't mind either.”

“Oh.” Akira nodded slowly. “Looks like you're having fun.”

“Loads!” Ryuji grinned brightly, “Captain Kidd always sucks at video games!”

“The ways humans contort in that image box were impossible!” The Persona argued. “I do not understand how Ryuji can suspend his disbelief for so long!”

Morgana snorted. “More like, he actually _believes_ that stuff.”

Akira continued to watch them bicker for a while, and he jumped when he felt a phantom hand on his shoulder.

“Do not fret, wild card.” Zorro’s voice was in his ear. “You may call on us to speak with as well.”

“Y-yeah.” He replied, rubbing his arm. “I know.”

* * *

“Akira.”

They were all walking together at Shibuya’s Central Street under the scorching heat when Yusuke put his arm around his shoulders. Normally he would have protested, the heat was already unbearable even underneath the shade of an umbrella, but Yusuke was cool as ever, not even breaking a sweat while the rest of the Phantom Thieves seemed to practically melt under the sun. Akira sighed thankfully as he pressed close to his friend, and behind them he heard Goemon’s gentle chuckle, and the murmured, Mabufu spell that had his own body glowing the same blue hue that Yusuke did.

“Oh, my god.” he sighed in relief, and inside his bag, Morgana meowed approvingly.

“It’s decided,” he said weakly, “Yusuke is definitely the best boy in the team.”

“You have my thanks.” The teen laughed softly, before patting Akira’s back. The two of them lagged behind their group now, the rest of their friends somehow forgetting Yusuke’s ability to cool himself down as they walked, and Yusuke was content on staying quiet that way. “Akira,” he said again, after a long moment of comfortable silence passed between them. “Your mind seems to be greatly preoccupied with something. Would you like to divide your burden with me?”

“Oh, uh…” Akira scratched his head nervously, and Morgana peered at him worriedly. “No, I’m fine, really. I promise.”

Yusuke frowned at him slightly, and behind him Goemon huffed.

“He fibs,” the Persona said, and Akira whirled around to gape at him. Yusuke frowned at Akira, and squeezed his shoulder.

“What is your pain, Akira?” He asked softly. “Please, if it pains you, I am here to listen, as you have listened to mine.”

“I-I'm fine, really.” Akira stammered. “I didn't sleep well, that's all.”

Yusuke looked at Morgana, who nodded helplessly.

“Perhaps the heat is getting to you?” He asked. “Goemon—”

“No, it's okay.” Akira said, shaking his head. “I-I'll be fine. There's no need for Goemon to hang around me. ‘Sides, he's taking care of you, too.”

Yusuke frowned. “That is certainly true.” He agreed. “I would simply melt in these circumstances. The dorms at Kosei serve to work similarly to ovens all on their own.”

“See?” Akira gave him a weak grin. “And anyway, there's Morgana and Zorro. I'll be okay.”

“If you insist.” Yusuke acquiesced. “At least allow me to offer you the comfort you so need now?”

“Yeah, sure.” Akira nodded. “I could never say no to a portable air-con.”

Yusuke gave him a pat, and they walked on together, until Ryuji realised what they were doing and demanded Yusuke to cool the rest of them.

While Goemon and his human protested half heartedly, Akira watched them bicker, and sighed deeply as Morgana rubbed himself against Akira’s cheek comfortingly.

“Akira, you really need to talk to someone.” He said, but the teen shook his head.

“Eventually.” Was his dismissive answer, and that was the end of their conversation.

* * *

Akira started developing a headache soon after that, and this time it really _was_ because of the heat. Sitting together with Makoto in Leblanc while they waited for their friends, Akira winced and held his temples. “Really, now of all times…”

She cocked her head at him. “Is something wrong, Akira?”

“Headache.” He said, pained, and she nodded sympathetically.

“It's the heat, isn't it?” She asked. “Have you been keeping hydrated?”

“Yeah?” Akira shrugged. “I just drink water when I feel like it.”

Makoto frowned. “A little more effort, please.” She said, but turned to look beside her. “Johanna, if you could, please?”

“Of course.” There was the sound of engines purring, and much to Akira’s surprise, his headache disappeared. He blinked at Makoto, and she smiled at him sheepishly.

“Johanna told me that I could help my sister with her migraines,” she explained. “I figured I should help you too.”

“Oh…” Akira deflated slightly. “Thanks, Makoto. Johanna.”

“Nothing of it.” Johanna’s disembodied voice replied. “However, there are more pressing matters to attend to, Makoto?”

“Right.” She nodded, and Akira deflated.

“Yeah, Futaba. She's still asleep—”

“Akira, there's something very wrong with you.” Makoto cut him off, and Akira blinked at her.

“Uh… excuse me?” he slowly asked, but she shook her head.

“I didn’t miss the conversation you and Yusuke had. Akira, what kind of nightmares are you having? Johanna and I can help you with them.”

They weren’t so much as nightmares as they were delirious delusions, Akira thought bitterly. Night after night he thought of how it was like to live the way his friends did with their Personas—would Arsene be carefree like Captain Kidd? Uptight but caring like Goemon?

“No, it’s nothing too serious, I’ll be okay,” he lied, “It’s not really bad dreams, it’s… the heat.” He reasoned weakly, and Makoto raised an eyebrow at him. “I can’t sleep properly. It bothers the hell out of Morgana, too.”

The brunette looked at the cat in question, and Morgana simply nodded, not saying a word. She sighed, and leant back in her seat. “Alright, fine. If that’s what you say.” She agreed, and looked towards the door. “Yusuke and the others should be coming soon. I can help you make coffee while we wait?”

“Sure,” Akira nodded, and he didn’t miss the way Johanna’s engine purred nervously. He ignored her and pushed onwards towards the counter.

Coffee. Now that was something he could talk about safely.

Not his feelings, not the way his friends so easily and happily lived with their Personas.

He would be _fine_.

* * *

“So, I can power the house, Yusuke’s always got air conditioning and Makoto never has to worry about headaches.” Ryuji sipped at his sports bottle, exhaling loudly as he, Ann and Akira walked together down Shibuya’s Central Street. His two friends winced at him, but he waved them off. “What about you, Ann? What can you do?”

She gave him a huge grin. “My food never grows cold.”

Akira blinked at her, and she blushed prettily. “Shut up,” she snapped, though he hadn’t said anything. “Carmen and I control fire. It’s not like that’s super useful right now _in the middle of summer_ , right?”

“Absolutely.” Carmen agreed tartly behind her, and Ryuji blew the both of them a raspberry. Akira laughed weakly, shaking his head fondly at his friends as they continued to bicker.

Of course, there was Carmen, too. Of course she’d be living quite comfortably with Ann right now as well.

Akira sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

What would Arsene do if they were living together, he wondered again, and Ann clapped her hands. “Oh, that’s right! Did you know, Shujin is organising a summer soirée!”

“A summer… what now?” Ryuji echoed, and Ann rolled her eyes.

“A soirée.” She drawled slowly. “A party. For the students!”

“Whoa, seriously? Makoto hasn't said anything.” Ryuji grinned. “Was she planning to make it a secret from us?”

“No.” Makoto’s hand came chopping down on Ryuji’s head, earning her a yell of pain from the blond as Ann and Akira turned to see her.

“Makoto!” Ann lit up. “Tell them about the soirée!”

Makoto shook her head fondly at her excitement. “It's like she said. It's a summer party sort of thing. The other people at the student council threw it together while I was… busy.” She blushed in embarrassment, and Akira patted her shoulder. She smiled at him softly. “Thanks, Akira.”

He shrugged.

“It's this Sunday, actually.” Makoto continued. “We’re hoping you all can attend.”

“Well, I'm definitely going!” Ann said cheerfully. “You too, Ryuji!”

“Huh, what for?” The blond protested. “I ain't goin’ if Akira ain't!”

“Who says he isn't going?” Makoto glared at Akira threateningly, and he nodded, blushing in embarrassment.

“I’m going.” He said. Ryuji gawked at him.

“Dude, for real?” He gasped, and Carmen laughed.

“Ah, the blond one’s adorable!” She cooed, and Ryuji turned bright red. “A good taste in men you have, Ann darling!”

At that they all _froze_ , and Ann’s cheeks turned pink.

“Wh-whatever, Carmen!” She squealed, jolting. “Don't say stupid stuff like that!”

“Personas do not lie,” Johanna supplied unhelpfully. A sly grin spread across Makoto’s face.

“They don't, do they?” She asked.

“We have no reason to lie.” Captain Kidd agreed.

Carmen laughed again, and Ann had enough. She hurried away, and the sound of Captain Kidd, Zorro and Johanna’s laughter rang in the air. Makoto giggled behind her hand, and Morgana peered out of Akira's bag, looking absolutely _crushed_.

“L-Lady Ann…” he weakly said, and Akira chuckled fondly, kissing the cat’s head.

“Maybe another girl, Morgana.” He said, and the cat sighed melodramatically.

Ryuji ran his hand down his face. “I need a minute.”

“Take all the time you need.” Makoto smiled, before turning to Akira. “You know, they were planning to have dances there. Do you know how to dance?”

Akira shrugged. “Dunno if it can be counted as _dancing_.” He said. She giggled, and shrugged.

“Well, we'll see. See you again soon, Akira. Ryuji.” She scratched Morgana behind his ear. “Morgana. Take time to heal your broken heart, okay?”

“I don't know if I'll recover.” Morgana replied weakly.

“He will.” Zorro said, and Johanna chuckled.

“There is no need for alarm, Makoto. It is time to head home.”

“Well, bye, guys.” Makoto smiled, giving the two boys a wave before walking away. Akira approached the still-shocked Ryuji and patted his shoulder.

“How are you holding up?” He asked.

“I… I dunno.” He said. “I'm gonna need a bit to process this.”

“If it's alright.” Captain Kidd continued. “Ryuji here will be a man soon enough.”

Akira chuckled slightly at that. “Okay, then. C’mon, Morgana. Let's go home.”

* * *

“A dance, huh.” Morgana hummed as Akira settled down in bed, sighing deeply. “Y’know, I don't know how to dance either.”

“Didn't say I didn't know how.” Akira mumbled, taking his glasses off to wipe them clean.

Morgana snickered and curled up next to Akira. “Zorro, how about you?”

“I do not know.” Zorro replied, and then ignored Morgana’s chuckled ‘ha, knew it’ to continue. “However, I am aware of one Persona who knows how to.”

“Who?” Morgana asked.

“Arsene.”

Akira froze at that, and he deflated into his bed. Morgana patted him with a tiny paw comfortingly.

“You miss him.” He said, and Akira tried to shrug nonchalantly, but it ended up jerky and broken. Morgana sighed and licked his cheek comfortingly. “Hey? Is there really no way to get him back? You know, like sometimes you sorta just stand around and stare off into space when we’re at Palaces or Mementos? And then new Persona masks appear with you?”

Akira's eyes widened. The Velvet Room.

“Maybe you can try that to get him back?”

The teen blinked down at Morgana, who smiled at him encouragingly.

“You—you know what.” He said shakily. “Yeah. Yeah, I'll… I'll try that.”

Morgana nodded, and jumped off the bed to head to Akira’s bag. “Let's go, then.”

Akira blinked at him. “You won't tell me to go to sleep?”

Morgana snorted. “I _want_ to. A high school kid like you needs plenty of sleep to grow, but if I didn't let you leave right now you'd have a hard time sleeping anyway.”

The teen smiled at that, and he got up to hug Morgana again. The cat stiffened up for a moment, before melting into his embrace.

“After all,” he said. “I'm sure Arsene misses you too.” Akira pulled away from him to scratch his head behind his ear. He purred happily and nodded. “So go. Get dressed and let's head off to where you can stare off into space in Mementos.”

* * *

Joker greeted Morgana with a refreshing nonchalance, calmer and less burdened than Akira was.

“Joker, we’ll need you to stare into space and get Arsene back.” Morgana explained, and Joker nodded.

“Yeah, I heard. Don't worry, Mona, we’ll get it sorted out.” He gave Morgana a lopsided grin, tapping his temple cheekily. “You won't believe how much this guy misses Arsene.”

“I can, actually.” Morgana sighed. “Can't you tell me what happened? Akira's been… really out of it, ever since the rest of us found out we can interact with our Personas in the real world too.”

Joker hummed, frowning as he held his chin in thought.

_(Joker, please don't.)_

“I can't.” The young man shrugged, grinning at Morgana. “Boss’s orders.”

The cat pouted. “Fine.” He sighed. “I'll hear from you two again soon.”

Joker nodded, and turned to nod at the invisible Justine. She nodded quietly, and opened the door for him to walk through.

* * *

“How goes your rehabilitation?” Igor asked, but the grin told him he already knew.

“I need… I need a Persona.” Akira managed to say, and the twins nodded, Justine offering her clipboard for him to look at. He shook his head, and she cocked her head at him.

“Do you not need the registry?” She asked.

“I need Arsene.” Akira choked out, and the two girls raised an eyebrow at him. They looked at Igor, who simply waved his assent, and the two of them got to work.

“We will need a fee to summon him again,” Justine began, but Akira simply thrust his wallet at the girl. She blinked in confusion, but Caroline shook her head and took the wallet from him. They left for a long while, and Akira gripped the bars white-knuckled, nervously waiting for them to come back.

After what felt like far too long, they handed him a mask, the same as the ones before, and Akira snatched it up nervously as Joker’s phantom hand took back the wallet Justine offered him.

“Girls,” Igor said, “I think it would be prudent for us to provide the inmate a room to converse with his Persona.” The twins looked at him in alarm, and he chuckled darkly. “Worry not. This is all for his rehabilitation.”

Caroline shot Akira a dirty glare, but the teen ignored her to stare at the mask.

“Understood.” Justine nodded, and Caroline rolled her eyes.

“This way, inmate.” She spat, and led Akira to a wide, circular room, much like the one Igor sat in, save for the bars that served as its walls. It was another cell. “You have thirty minutes.”

Justine gave Akira a respectful nod, and the twins strode away, the bars of the door slamming shut with a loud _clang_. Not even Joker was in there with him, but Akira didn't mind much, when he looked down at the mask in his hands.

“Arsene,” he breathed, and it burst into blue flames that did little but tickle his skin. The Persona—no, _his_ Persona appeared before him, ever proud and graceful.

“Do you need my help again?” He asked, but he choked in alarm when Akira surged forward to hug him, tightly. Arsene jolted, before giving his human a soft pat on his back. “Akira.”

“I…” the teen choked choked back the lump in his throat. “I have a school dance in a few days.”

“A dance?” Arsene asked, cocking his head.

“Yeah.” Akira laughed weakly, gingerly taking Arsene’s finger to hold. A warm, kind wing wrapped around him comfortingly. “I don't know how to dance.”

“Why turn to me?”

Arsene wasn't asking about the dance. Akira knew what he was asking about, but he didn't want to answer.

“Zorro said you know how to dance.”

Arsene chuckled softly, and patted Akira’s head.

“That I do.” He said, pulling away from Akira to take his other hand, minuscule compared to his own. “Shall I teach you how?”

Akira finally smiled, wide and relieved, laughing as he nodded, reaching up to hold Arsene’s forearm.

“Very well.” He nodded, reaching down to cup Akira’s side gently with his monstrous hand. “The waltz is a classic dance at any soirée, so I think it would do you well to know at least that.”

“Yeah, okay.” Akira nodded as Arsene descended from midair to rest his feet onto the cobblestone floor. He was significantly taller than Akira was, and impeccably dressed, compared to Akira’s tattered prison clothes, and the Persona laughed.

“We make quite a pair.” He commented.

“A gentleman thief and a prisoner?” Akira ventured, and Arsene shook his head.

“A humble servant and his treasured master.”

Akira’s cheeks flushed pink. “Oh.”

“Now, follow my lead, Akira. A waltz is a dance written in a three-fourths time signature, and—one, two, three.” He carefully led Akira in a circular step, gentle hands guiding him on how to move, and soon he and Arsene were dancing together to a song neither of them could hear, save for the throb of Akira’s heart as they moved.

“And bow,” Arsene said, and the two of them bowed at each other. “And, of course, at the end of a dance,”

He lifted Akira’s hand in his high up, but not beyond what Akira could reach, and hunched over to press it to his mouth.

“A kiss to the hand.”

Akira stifled a giggle, and Arsene huffed fondly.

“I danced the girl’s part.” He said, and the Persona chuckled.

“Oh, that is a small nuisance, yes.” Arsene agreed. “I suppose you did come here for me to teach you how to dance a young lady at your gathering.”

“Kinda.” Akira shrugged. “Guess we’ll have to do that all over again.”

“Yes, we shall.” Arsene nodded. “And again, Akira.”

* * *

The night was long, but the stamina of busy, growing children never quite reached its length. Not yet.

Akira and Arsene danced until the teen was sluggish and sleepy, and Joker took over for him, managing to drag his sleepy body back to Leblanc alongside a fretting Morgana.

Arsene remained by his side this time, and he knew he would never leave again.

Akira was out like a light when Joker lay back onto Akira’s bed, and Morgana worriedly watched over him, tittering with worry as he cuddled next to the human.

“Arsene? Can you hear me?” Morgana asked quietly.

“I am here,” the Persona replied, invisible, seated next to his human on his bed. Morgana jumped slightly, but soon relaxed. “Apologies, that was rather undignified.”

“No, it's okay.” Morgana replied. “Hey, um. Is Akira okay now? Do you know why he was out of it?”

“Out of what?”

“Well, um…” Morgana frowned. “He's been really… sad lately. Even more so when we found out we could hang out with our Personas in the real world.”

“Oh, that explains things…” the Persona hummed. “Yes, Mona. I do know the reason for Akira’s depression.”

“And?” The cat flicked his tail nervously.

The Persona chuckled softly and stroked the sleeping Akira’s hair, earning him a sleepy smile. Morgana sighed in relief at the sight.

“It's all rather simple, really.” He said. “And things are alright now, and they always will be. I shall never leave, never again.”

“Oh?” Morgana cocked his head at him, and Arsene nodded, even if Morgana could not see him. He spread his wings to wrap around Akira, and the teen snuggled into their softness, smile peaceful and happy. “So what happened?”

“Well, he simply missed me.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at on twitter @trickscd if u wanna scream abt persona 5 or smth. no spoilers yet; i'm not done with the game. 
> 
> also, hmu if you wanna see That One NSFW Fic i wrote that's yusuke/fem!akira because....... reasons.........


End file.
